Devoted
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Nobody says 'no' to Bellatrix. WARNINGS: Cousincest. Underage sex -16- . Implied infidelity. Regulus POV. -Not Betaed-


**Title:** Devoted  
**Pairing:** Regulus Black/Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange  
**Rating:** R  
**Prompt(s): **the captain goes down with the ship / alternately: "Take this sinking boat and point it home; we've still got time." - from Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard  
**Word Count: **637  
**Beta:** Not betaed. Sorry for the mistakes.  
**Warnings:** Incest. Voyeurism. Underage sex. Infidelity. Regulus POV.  
**Summary: **Nobody says 'no' to Bellatrix.  
**A/N:** Off the record drabble for the Quick Drabble #3 on the LJ community:hp_cestfest to raise funds to help Haiti. My first time writing these characters. I wasn't going to try it but pushing my own limits it's fun. It could be tons better but I'm quite pleased for being a first time with them.

* * *

**Devoted**

Everybody in the family knew not to say 'no' to Bellatrix. Of course, most never even wanted to say 'no' to her. She was always right. My uncle always bragged how perfect her second daughter was. Of course, my parents quickly joined the competition bragging about me like if I was their only son. They never mentioned Sirius. No one did. It was like he had never been born...and less of all, born as a Black. Just like Andromeda. Whoever dared to mention Andy after she run away with thatmuggle, was doomed to a severe punishment. The kind of punishments that everybody wanted to _Obliviate_ from their minds afterwards.

But Bellatrix was pure perfection. She was loyal, powerful, convinced of her actions -which were always right for a pure-blood family-, and beautiful. Yes, she was beautiful. My older cousin has took me under her wing for some reason since I was six. She taught me my first spell. She guided me through life.

She was my first kiss. I'll always remember how stunned and marvelled I was with that single peck on my lips. I was only eight. In my glee, I run to Sirius room to tell him. I still can't understand why he was so disgusted. It was just a kiss. However, when I was twelve...Yes, Sirius would throw up at the thought of Bellatrix teaching me how to snog on her wedding day. Merlin, how hot that was. I was all awkward at first. Teeth and noses bumping together due to my lack of experience. But just when I was catching the rhythm Bella heard Rodolphus coming in. She hide me in the closet. That day, aside for my first snog, it was my first wank. Listening to Bellatrix's moans as Rodolphus fucked her made it so hard for me not to make a sound...

The day she reached down my pants and started stroking my quickly growing erection I knew I would never be able to tell her 'no'. I was thirteen, horny and insecure. Just as I could manage a "I don't think this is appropriate" I knew why everybody feared telling her 'no'. The look she threw me was chilling. I've never been more scared and excited in my life. Well, probably when she took my virginity on my sixteenth birthday. "It's time." she said with a full of lust smirk as she poured her strong, pale body over my eager cock. But my love for her started right after that. I came as soon as I felt her wet, warm walls around me. I thought she was going to tell everyone I was the most pathetic fuck she's ever had. She didn't seem surprised though. And her coolness about the situation put me at ease. She just smiled and started rocking her hips in circles as she licked my neck, chest and nipples. Not five seconds later I was hard as a rock again. No need to say that I could hold through the whole thing -and more- after that. Practicing all night long was something Bellatrix was very willing to do. Like I said: she's a great, devoted teacher.

By then, I was completely in love -or infatuated- with her. "Become a Death Eater like me. The Dark Lord deserves servants as capable as we are!" Again, I didn't say 'no'. Firstly, because I didn't want to see that look in her face ever again. And secondly, because I was so in love with her that I knew I would do anything she asked me to. No matter what. She was the ship that guided me since I was a clueless little boy. And as the captain I will go down with the ship. Even if the bottom of the sea is darker and colder than death itself.


End file.
